


Half Past Midnight

by waywardweirdo21



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock is bad at feelings, adam is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardweirdo21/pseuds/waywardweirdo21
Summary: There was a tapping at the window, and when he looked up he saw a mop of curly brown hair and almost rolled his eyes. He’d be annoyed at Adam showing up in the middle of the night if he didn’t love him so much.





	Half Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing romance so I figured I would go with something fluffy and sad... I hope you enjoy this little thing I made on a whim that kinda went out of control.

Warlock Dowling lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling in a crude attempt to fall asleep. He blinked slowly and made a long sigh before heaving himself up and grabbing his phone. 

He sat there for a while, scrolling mindlessly through his ebook. He didn’t like the main character one bit but her best friend was absolutely hilarious and she was honestly the best character in the entire novel. He was smiling to himself as a funny little nonsense scene was playing out when he was startled and dropped his phone.

There was a tapping at the window, and when he looked up he saw a mop of curly brown hair and almost rolled his eyes. He’d be annoyed at Adam showing up in the middle of the night if he didn’t love him so much. 

He opened the window and his boyfriend crawled through. Almost instantly, Adam put his arms around him, pulling him close. 

“I missed you.” He says softly. 

“You saw me four hours ago.” Warlock grumbled but leaned into his touch. Adam ran like a wild fire, and Warlock loved it. “Still too long.” Adam pouted.  
“So spoiled.” Warlock replied, leaning up to kiss him. 

And Adam was spoiled, so incredibly spoiled, but there was a part of Warlock that couldn’t say no to him when he flashed those little puppy eyes. It honestly wasn’t fair, Adam got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. And if he wanted to sneak into Warlock’s house at half past midnight to pester him into giving him attention and kisses, then Warlock pretty much had to oblige. 

Then again, he mused as he leaned in for another kiss, he didn’t really mind. He pulled away and smiled up at Adam, and Adam grinned back with those annoyingly perfect teeth and cute ass dimples. And Warlock knew he was weak, he was so weak for Adam, he loved him so much. Warlock pulled him towards the bed, and they collapsed onto it together. 

They lay there for a while, exchanging chaste kisses and sat in a comfortable silence. Adam’s eyes were closed and Warlock’s hand was resting on his cheek, his thumb rubbing slow circles under his eye. 

He loved Adam so much his chest hurt, and his stomach was filled with knots. He was so gorgeous and kind and loving and wonderful. It was so overwhelming, loving Adam, and his throat was constricting and it wasn’t until Adam whispered his name that he realized he was crying.

“Lock, what’s wrong?” He asked, frowning, those big blue eyes filled with worry. Warlock’s breath hitched and he let out a little choked sob. He pressed his face into Adam’s neck, and cried. Adam stroked his back calmly, whispering little things to him like, “Shhh.. I’m here,” and “Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Eventually, Warlock had exhausted himself into silence. Finally, Adam asked, in a soft voice, right in Warlock’s ear, “What’s the matter, Locky?” Warlock took a deep breath in and out, in and out, before answering him. In a hoarse voice barely above a whisper, he spoke, “I love you so much, that sometimes I can’t handle it.” 

Adam pushes him away just a little so he could look at his face. His blue eyes were filled with wonder as he took in Warlock’s tear stained and puffy face. He cupped his face and ran his thumbs under his eyes, brushing away stray tears. “That’s okay, Lock. I love you too.” And then he smiled. “C’mon, its late, we should get to sleep.” And Warlock was too tired to argue, and Adam was warm. He curled closer into his arms and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Also honestly I was like “well there’s literally only ten works in the tag so why the hell not?”
> 
> Also I should probably explain my reasoning real quick? So I was thinking that considering Warlock was pretty neglected as a child (save for Crowley and Aziraphale being nice to him) he’s probably emotionally stunted in some ways, and can’t really handle some of his more profound emotions since he never really had many emotional attachments to people?? If that makes sense?? 
> 
> The boy just gets overwhelmed sometimes, okay??


End file.
